The Daughter of Poseidon
by MakeitBlue18
Summary: She looks very similar to another camper...strange... Btw there is more characters than I listed. Review please to let me know when to continue!
1. The Daughter Of Poseidon

**This is my first time doing this so yeah! Enjoy!! (P.s all characters belong to Rick Riordan I included some of my own too..)**

It started when I was running through the woods. My feet pounding on the ground of twigs and grass. I was being chased by a sort of creature, that was horrifying. To me it looked like a dog but no any cute, small, puppy, dog no. It was huge dog that knew how to teleport! Crap. I thought. The monster (I guess) was now in front of me. I was scared. I was slowly walking backwords, but the monster leaped closer and tugged on my shirt to follow it. I was confused and since I had nothing important where I live, I decided to follow the dog.

We walked which seemed like hours! My feet were aching and sore but when I looked at the creature it looked perfectly fine. I had no idea why I was following this creature. Is this a trap? No. It can't be. The creature looks really happy and pleased that I was following it and every once in a while it would pick up a stick and give it to me, wanting me to throw it. So I continued following this creature until I saw something glowing in the distance. It had something written on a sign above me and was carved out of stone and had vines on it. But was in another language. I studied it for a second until I finally knew what it said.

It said, Camp Half Blood. Weird. So anyway the creature tugged on my shirt leading me into the camp and when I went in there it looked so cool! There were many other people the same age as me younger or older. I saw a couple of kids sword fighting, and other girls by the lake looking into their reflection and putting on makeup. I wanted to explore everything I saw when suddenly three older kids started walking torward me.

The first one was a girl with brown hair and styled with braids I never saw before. She had a bright orange shirt and blue denim shorts. I wish I was cleaner before they came. I had a blue shirt on with a black thin sweater. I had long black jeans and white converse shoes. But they all had mud and dirt on it and were torn up by the branches. The second one was a boy. He had black messy hair and was really pale. He had a black shirt and on top of that a black jean sweater. He had black jeans and black regular shoes. He also had a skull ring on his finger. He looked pretty creepy with his love of black. The third one was a boy totally opposite than Mr. Scary. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had an orange bright shirt and blue jeans. The girl said,

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood! Are you new here?"

I responded," Uh.. Yeah actually...I followed the dog..."

"Oh that's Mrs. O Leary she wont bite." said the creepy boy.

"Oh" I said nervously.

The older kids introduced themselves.

The girl's name was Piper McLean and said she was the daughter of Aphrodite. The creepy boy in the middle was Nico di Angelo and he was a son of Hades,(no wonder..) and the last boy was Will Solace and he was a son of Apollo. I was really confused about them being sons and daughter of gods and a goddess.

But they told me to walk with them for a tour. I accepted and they told me everything starting with the gods being real and the wars they had. They even told me about the camp and let me explore the place. All the other campers had orange shirts and were in groups or sword fighting and stuff. At the end of the tour they introduced to the two consulars. Chiron the centaur and Dionysus the Greek god. "Welcome to the Camp. May I ask what is your name?"

"Uh, Audrey." I answered

"Well welcome Audrey, you look very familiar to one of our other campers." Everyone nodded in agreement.

I was confused, who would possibly look like me? I had long straight black hair and had a peachy and light skin tone. The thing I hate about me was my eyes. My eyes were a sea-green color. At my old school bullies used to make fun of me for being different. I ran away from my family when I was 13. It has only been 4 years since I was running on the streets. Just when Chiron was about to tell me who I looked like, a satyr (I think) ran up to him gasping

"Chiron..its...Percy..."

He pointed torward a big group of campers crowded around something I couldn't see. We all walked over there pretty fast to see what happened. That's when I saw him. He was lying on the cement his sword next to him and had a half sword stuck in his arm. Will got this bag that had all sorts of band aids, medicine, etc. He (Percy) looked hurt and confused while this other girl sat by him and looked mad. Another boy was shocked and was saying, "I d-didnt m-m-mean too!! I was walking a-and--"

"Well Leo...maybe you should pay attention of where you put your sword at!" the girl yelled

Then the girl looked in my direction and started staring at me, surprised that I was even standing there. Everyone turned torward me with their mouths hanged open. The boy who was lying on the floor looked up at me and said weakly,

"Who are you? And why do you look like me?"


	2. Stranger

**I will try to post many chapters as I can sorry if it takes long...**

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I stared at this one girl. She looked exactly liked me. Creepy. I asked,

"Who are you? And why do you look like me?"

She answered, "The question is why do you look like _me_?"

She folded her arms and was waiting for me to answer but then Will said,

"No time for questions _or_ answers! We have to get your arm fixed right away!"

Then he led me slowly walking to the infirmary with Annabeth tagging along. I looked back my arm still in pain, to see the girl standing there still staring at me.


	3. The Secret

**Percy's P.O.V.**

When we got to the infirmary, I sat down on a stool while Will was checking my arm. Nico came in and sat beside Will, saying something in his ear I could not hear. Will turned to look at him and looked shocked. Will turned to look at my arm again but instead of treating it he said,

"I uh will be right back..."

Then Will and Nico ran out of the room. I was really nervous but Annabeth said,

"That was strange.."

I nodded and looked down. Its hard when you try to hide something but can't. I really hope Nico and Will did not find out my family secret...


	4. Confused

**Audrey's P.O.V**

Chiron and Piper were talking about something and kept looking at me. What's so important about me? They walked over to where I was at. I was at this big lake with both of my legs in the water. The water felt strong and weird. I haven't taken a bath since three days ago in a gross lake, and I was hoping I could take one soon. Piper sat beside me with her legs crossed and said, "Hey..do you wanna talk to me about your...past?..."

My expression changed instantly. I turned pale and felt sick. My past?

 _(Flashback..)_

"Audrey? Where are you?"

Percy looked frantically around the living room, dining room, and in all of the other rooms. He was only nine years old and was currently living with his mother, Sally Jackson and his twin sister, Audrey. "AUDREY!" he yelled

"Hehe!"

"AUDREY! Don't scare me like that!!" He exclaimed when he found Audrey hiding behind the curtains. "Sorry,I just had to see how you would react!" she laughed

He sighed and got his and her coat on and walked outside on the nice fall day.

Every once in a while Audrey would bend down and examine the acorns lying around and put them in her pocket. He remembered when they first found acorns he asked why she put them in her pocket. She answered that maybe someday she will get a pet squirrel and feed it acorns everyday. He smiled at that memory. He loved his sister so much. He didn't know what he would do without her.

Percy and Audrey made it to school on time (for once) and went to class. They were so glad they had the same class together and sat next to each other. When Percy and Audrey walked into the classroom, Audrey heard a few snickering near by and turned to see Kelly Weyer and Laura Peterson grinning and looking at her. She knew they hated her. They were the most popular girls in the whole school.Everyone in the school hated her. She couldn't find out why they disliked her but as her schoolmates hated her more and more, Percy grew more and more popular. She felt instantly jealous. She looked over to Percy and found he was not in his seat. He was talking to Max Kang and Dylan Hurn. The most popular boys in the whole school. Instead of jealously and anger she felt sadness. She hid her face with it in her arms and cried. She didn't care if everyone was looking, she felt betrayed enough. When she looked up she saw she wasn't in the classroom anymore. Well yes she actually still _is_ in a classroom but not _her_ classroom. She looked around and found creatures and monsters staring at her with hate and disgust in their eyes. When she rubbed her eyes she was back in her original classroom. Odd. Everyone was still talking as if she wasn't even there.


	5. Alone

( _Reality..)_

 **Audrey's P.O.V**

I was staring into my flashback so much when I came back to reality I felt dizzy as if someone punched me in the face a million times. I felt Piper's arms as she caught me. Colors danced around my eyes but as it cleared up Piper was talking and from her expression she looked concern about me. I couldn't hear what she was saying nor anything around me. Then horrible whispers started creeping into my mind and ears. Tears started to build up in my eyes when I couldn't take it anymore. I covered my ears and cried until the very end. Every minute seemed like forever since I've been crying nonstop. When I finally looked up Piper wasn't there. Instead Percy was sitting by me grabbing my arm and shaking me to stop. I stopped, but Percy didn't look well. His eyes weren't sea-green like but dark and a touch of black. Everything around me darkened and the only thing I could see was him. He let go of my arm and grinned, an evil grin. I stammered, "P-P-Percy?" My own voice scared me, I was shaking and grabbed Percy's hand but it was too late. He vanished into a million pieces and I was left in the darkness. Alone.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time. I was busy and didn't have a lot of ideas... :(**


	6. Missed you

**Nico's P.O.V**

"So.. Percy really...did..that?"

I was terrified, I couldn't believe the news Will had told me.

"I-I guess so..But I don't think its true.." Will had his arms folded and looked concerned.

"We should go tell Chiron."

"NO! uh I mean.. no we should wait." I replied looking down.

Will raised an eyebrow, "Okay well-"

He was about to finish when we both spotted Piper yelling for help. "GUYS!! ITS AUDREY! I-I-I THINK SHE FAINTED!!"

Will and I ran over there to see what was going on. Audrey had her eyes closed and was laying on the grass, tears streaming down her face but didn't even move. Will checked her pulse and then told us to help carry her on the table nearby. We did what he said and put her on the table where most campers often lay on when they're injured. We rolled her over to the infirmary and spotted a bed close to where Percy was sitting. Percy was talking to Annabeth and looked really nervous. When he noticed us, he quickly looked away. His arm was still in bad shape but it looked like another camper already stitched it up.

( _hours later...)_

Audrey was still not waking up, though she was still alive. It's been a couple hours since Will, Piper, and Annabeth left. Percy was in a bed asleep. He looked awfully pale and his eyes were red and puffy from crying in his sleep.

"N-Nico?" I turned and from my surprise Audrey was sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You collapsed when you were by the river.." I answered.

"Oh...is that Percy?"

She looked kind of scared.

"Uh..yes...??"

As if on cue, Percy sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. Percy was looking at Audrey with concern in his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Audrey quickly got up from the bed and ran over to him.

 **Audrey's P.O.V**

I ran over to Percy and hugged him, tears were falling down my cheek as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I missed you sis.." he whispered.

"I missed you more." I choked out.

After we separated I heard a sniffle coming from behind me. To my surprise, Nico was looking close to crying.

"Dude, are you crying?" Percy asked him teasingly.

sniff* "NO." he said and crossed his arms turning his face away, red with embarrassment.


	7. Important Author Note

**Serious note.**

 **Hey guys this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to say that I might delete this story. I haven't been writing lately on this one and been really bored with it. I have another story you can read called, "Don't go." If you want you can tell me what I should do to continue this story or not. I apologize to you guys because you were interested in this story and putting awesome reviews for me to keep going. I hope you all can understand.**


End file.
